In Class
by Egmist
Summary: Air ditinggal oleh teman-temannya sendirian di kelas, tanpa sadar ada bahaya yang mengintainya. Bisakah teman-teman sekelompoknya menyelamatkan nyawa Air? Warn inside. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **In Class © Egmist**

 **Warn: typo, OOC, horror alert, semi M, AU, dll**

 **DLDR.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Suara ketikan keyboard laptop menggema di dalam ruang kelas nan sunyi. Seorang anak laki-laki sedang sibuk menyalin berlembar-lembar tugas untuk diketik kemudian diprint. Anak itu bernama Boboiboy Air, siswa kelas 9.6 di SMP Pulau Rintis. Ia disuruh untuk membuat sebuah cerpen bergenre horror oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya, dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Sebenarnya ia bisa membuatnya di rumah, tapi karena temannya yang lain menyuruh melakukannya bersama-sama dan meminta Air menunggu mereka sebentar. Tetapi sampai sore ini mereka belum juga datang dan Air ditinggal sendirian di sekolah yang sudah sepi ini.

Mereka jahat memang.

Terlebih lagi ada rumor psikopat yang sudah terbunuh ketika sedang mencari "mangsa" nya yang sudah beredar sejak pertama kali Air menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Konon katanya psikopat tersebut pernah berkata sebelum ia mati bahwa ia takkan berhenti membunuh walaupun ia telah mati.

Dan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi,

Prikopat itu tewas di kelas yang sedang ditempati oleh Air karena ditembak polisi saat berpatroli.

Tapi Air tak pernah ngengkhawatirkan hal tersebut karena sampai sekarang tidak ada lagi kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolahnya.

Mungkin.

Semoga saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, pekerjaan Air masih separoh selesai.

"Aduuuh mereka kemana sih? Katanya cuma ke rumah Gempa untuk meminjam novel, tapi kenapa lama sekali?!" Geram Air berbicara sendiri.

 **"mungkin mereka meninggalkanmu sendiri disini."**

Tiba-tiba suara asing terdengar pelan di belakang Air. Dan entah mengapa, mendadak kelas tersebut menjadi dingin dan lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Sepertinya ada sesuata yang Air lupakan dari rumor tersebut.

Bahwa setiap murid tidak boleh kurang dari tiga orang di dalam kelas setelah jam 4 sore kecuali jadi ada acara di sekolah tersebut.

Sekarang ia sendirian.

Dan ia dalam bahaya.

"KYAAAAAAA"

Tiba-tiba kursi yang Air duduki terpental ke belakang dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. Meja-meja berhamburan dan membuat laptop Air terhempas seketika.

Tidak sampai disitu, sekarang kaki Air diseret hingga ke dinding belakang kelas, membantingnya sehingga punggungnya beradu tembok. Pintu tiba-tiba tertutup seolah ada yang mendorongnya dengan keras.

Dan pandangan Air pun lama kelamaan memudar,

Seiring dengan bayangan hitam yang mendekatinya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

"Duuh gara-gara Taufan kita jadi lambat meminjam novelnya Gempa." Gerutu Api yang sedang berjalan bersama Halilintar.

"Hm ya mau bagaimana lagi, tadi kita sudah janji untuk menunggu Taufan mengambil catatannya di rumah." Ucap pemuda bertopi merah hitam dan bermata merah, Halilintar.

"Tapi sepertinya Hali, ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan deh di sekolah." Kata Api sambil berpose berfikir.

"Apaan memangnya?" Ucap Halilintar sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sampai mereka berdua saling bertatapan denvan wajah pucat.

"AIR!"

.

.

TBC

 **Yuhuuuuu fic horror~ udah lama rasanya ga bikin fic bergenre ini. Tapi masih pendek karena ga sempat nulis panjang-panjang.**

 **Yang mau UN SMP berbarengan juga dengan saya, saya ucapkan SEMANGAT! RAIH NILAI SESUAI KEMAMPUAN DAN JANGAN MENGAHARAPKAN KUNCI! kalau mau kunci, minta aja ke toko bangunan, ada yang ukuran besar, kecil dan menegah :D hehe**

 **Sekian dulu dari saya, see you in next chap.**

 **Review?**


	2. Problem

**Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **In Class © Egmist**

 **Warn: AU, horror, semi M, typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy Reading~**

Perjalanan menuju sekolah serasa sangat jauh menurut Halilintar. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, berharap ia tidak terlambat dan sampai tepat waktu di kelas. Ia juga mengetahui rumor yang beredar di sekolahnya itu.

Begitu pula dengan Api. Wajahnya panik dan sesekali bergumam tak jelas, mungkin berdoa agar Air aman-aman saja disana.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Mendobrak ingin masuk tapi pagarnya macet. Aarrg mungkin kalau sekarang bukan keadaan darurat, Halilintar akan menendang pagar ini sampai patah jadi dua.

"Aarrg kenapa pagar ini sulit sekali dibuka?!" Gerutu Halilintar sesekali mendobraknya kesal.

"Abaikan aja Hali,lebih baik kita panjat aja." Kata Api sambil memanjat pagar yang tingginya hampir dua meter tersebut.

Meresa ide Api ada benarnya, Halilintar memanjat pagar berwarna coklat tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai di dalam sekolah.

"Ayo Hali, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Ujar Api sambil berlalu meninggalkan Halilintar. Sedangkan Halilintar berlari menyusul Api menuju kelasnya.

"Aduh kenapa ga nyampe-nyampe sih?!" Gerutu Api sambil terus berlari.

"Mungkin ini salah satu jebakannya supaya kita susah menyelamatkan Air. Lebih baik kita cepat berlari sekarang."

 **DUAKK**!

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh mengagetkan Api dan Halilintar. Sontak mereka langsung melihat ke belakang. Setelah melihat, wajah mereka yang semula panik, kini bertambah panik sekaligus takut. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah bangku duduk besar yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk mengobrol dan makan siang bagi sebagian murid kini lepas dari engselnya dan hampir mengenai punggung Halilintar jika saja pria itu tidak meningkatkan laju larinya.

"Astaga Halilintar!" Kejut Api melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Awas Api! Di belakangmu!" Sontak Halilintar menarik tangan Api agar segera menjauh dari tempat berdirinya semula.

Api segera jatuh terduduk dekat Halilintar. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ayo Api!" Teriakan Halilintar membuat Api sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri.

Setelah merasa aman, mereka kembali berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang, takut-takut ada sesuatu di belakang mereka.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di kelas 9.5. Satu kelas lagi maka mereka akan sampai di kelas 9.6.

"ADUH!" Api terjatuh ke lantai karena ada tali yang tiba-tiba melintang menghambat kakinya.

"Sialan! Siapa sih yang mengikat tali disini?! Kurang kerjaan banget." Umpat Halilintar sembari membantu Api. Kaki Api jadi terkilir dibuatnya.

Api yang bangun tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah jendela kelas 9.5, matanya langsung membulat. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengerikan. Sontak Api langsung memeluk Hali dan meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Halilintar.

"Apa-apaan sih Api?!" Kata Halilintar sambil menepis kepala Api dari lengannya.

"I-itu.." Api menunjuk pelan ke arah jendela tersebut. Halilintar menoleh ke arah jendela dan yang dilihatnya wanita memakai seragam sekolahnya, berambut panjang, berwajah hancur dan kulitnya mengeluarkan darah. Darah tersebut juga ikut mengotori seragam wanita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba wanita tersebut-yang sebenarnya adalah hantu- menunjuk pelan ke arah kanan dengan wajah menunduk. Halilintar tau maksudnya. Mungkin ia adalah hantu yang tidak berpihak kepada hantu psikopat tersebut. Salah satu korban yang telah dibunuhnya. Ternyata masih ada hantu yang baik disini, pikir Halilintar.

Setelah menunjuk, wanita berseragam kumuh itu menghilang. Mungkin hanya sekedar memberitahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sekarang mereka telah tiba di depan kelas. Pintu itu terkunci rapat, padalah seingat mereka pintu itu sudah macet sejak gagangnya ditendang teman sekelasnya, Gopal beberapa minggu lalu.

Halilintar berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, tetapi seperti ada tenaga yang membuat pintu itu tidak bisa didobrak bahkan disentuh olehnya.

"Api! Lewat jendela! Pecahkan saja kalau bisa!" Perintah Halilintar.

"Baik." Api segela melihat ke arah jendela. Kosong. Tetapi ia tetap memecahkannya, padahal kaca itu baru diganti seminggu yang lalu.

Setelah kacanya pecah, mereka segera masuk ke ruangan itu. Kelas berserakan seperti kapal pecah. Kursi bertebaran, meja hancur, CCTV rusak, dan laptop Air sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Tapi kelas ini kosong, seperti tidak ada orang.

"Air?..." panggil Api, tetapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Api, kau cari di sebelah sana, aku disini!"

Mereka mencari-cari orang yang berada di pikirannya. Mencari di bawah meja dan kursi, siapa tau Air tertimbun di dalamnya.

Tapi nihil, Air tidak ada disana.

Api mencoba mencari di dekat lemari.

 **PRANGGG**

Tiba-tiba belingan kaca bekas jendela yang dipecah Api, berterbangan ke arahnya, disusul dengan pecahnya kaca-kaca yang lain.

Terjebak.

Mereka masuk perangkap yang dibuat.

"Hali awas!" Api segera melompat menyelamatkan pemuda merah hitam, membuat mereka terjatuh ke atas tumpukan kursi.

Mereka segera berdiri, menempelkan punggung masing-masing, seperti saling melindungi. Yah setidaknya sekarang mereka harus saling menjaga, supaya tidak ada yg terluka parah.

Serangannya sudah mulai. Api dan Halilintar segera siaga menghadapi serangan yang akan datang.

Beberapa patahan meja mulai berdatangan ke arah mereka. Halilintar segera meninju dan menangikisnya. Berutung ia adalah ketua klub karate, jadi menangkis benda seperti itu sudah biasa. Begitu juga Api, ia menendang segala mecam yang menyerangnya.

Serangan berhenti, tapi mereka masih jaga-jaga. Selang berpa lama serangan seperti tadi benar-benar hilang. Mungkin hantu itu kehabisan alat untuk dilempar kearah mereka. Maunya cuma gunain properti kelas aja, dasar ga modal beli, pikir Api.

Suasana kelas sekarang benar-benar hening, bahkan suara jangkrikpun terdengar dari luar.

Tapi itu mungkin hanya sekedar untuk melengahkan mereka. Tanah tempat mereka pijak tiba-tiba bergetar. Angin berhembus kencang dan langit-langit jatuh menimpa mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak sempat menghindar. Kayu-kayu itu jatuh mengenai kepala Api sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Beruntung mereka menggunakan topi, sehingga lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

"Sakit adudududuh." Api memekik sesekali menghapus darah yang turun ke pelipisnya.

"Api! Lebih baik kita mundur sekarang." Hali mengiba melihat Api kesakitan seperti itu.

"Ga usah Hali. Kita harus menyelamatkan Air. Mungkin dia lebih kesakitan daripada aku sekarang." Api berusaha sok baik-baik saja di depan Halilintar, takut pemuda itu malah menghawatirkannya.

Api berjalan tertatih-tatih ke luar kelas. Ia baru sadar kakinya juga terluka gara-gara tergores beling kaca. Salahkan dia yang selalu memakai celana pendek.

Sesekali menengok keadaan sekitar, mungkin ada Air yang bersembunyi di sekeliling tempat mereka berada.

Baru saja mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tertampak sesuatu yang menggunakan topi berwarna biru sedikit ke bawah berada di dekat tangga. Kebetulan tangga itu berada tiga meter di dekat kelas mereka.

"AIR!"

Mereka langsung berlari menuju siluet tersebut, berharap itu memang Air, bukan sesuatu yang menirunya.

Langsung saja Halilintar menarik topi tersebut, dan ternyata itu memang Air. Wajahnya kusam penuh debu, terdapat luka sana sini, memar dan tidak bertenaga.

"Api, Halilintar, tolong..." Ucap Air lirih dan tersendat-sendat sambil berusaha menggapai tangan mereka berdua. Halilintar langsung menarik tangan Air, membuat yang ditarik sedikit oleng saat berdiri.

Sontak Api langsung memeluk Air dengan erat. Lega luar biasa yang dirasakan pemuda itu saat Air baik-baik saja walaupun mengalami luka-luka yang lumayan serius. Merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Air sendirian disini.

Teringat kalau mereka masih di sekolah, langsung saja mereka bertiga berlari walaupun tertatih-tatih ke luar gerbang sekolah. Hari semakin larut, membuat pandangan mereka menjadi sedikit gelap karena kurangnya sinar matarari.

Melihat Air yang berlari dengan kesusahan, Api langsung menghampiri Air dan menggendong pemuda biru itu di pundaknya.

Sesampai di luar gerbang, Api dan Halilintar segera mengantar Air pulang ke rumahnya dan mencari alasan ke orang tua Air tentang kejadian tersebut. Memang susah sih mencari alasan yang pas untuk orang tua Air, mengingat ayahnya, Ais, sangat overprotectiv kepadanya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kok bisa sih?"

"Ajaib banget."

"Ini di luar nalar gue."

"Kok meja sebanyak ini bisa patah?"

"CCTV kok rusak sih?"

"Duuuh pasti nanti beli baru lagi."

Berbagai macam krasak krusuk terdengar dari lapangan sampai ke kelas Air, Api, dan Halilintar. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sana karena bukti yang ada rusak semua.

Saat mereka bertiga sampai di kelas, mereka hanya bisa saling pandang.

Dipendam, atau beritahu semua orang?

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu tak kasat mata sedang menyeringai di sudut ruangan.

Menanti korban yang dapat ditangkap.

Dan mungkin itu adalah kalian.

 **END**.

 **.**

 **Balesan review~**

 **AAR : ga serem serem amat sih. Menurut dirimu gimana? Hehehe**

 **A/N: huwee kok gaje? Alur kecepetan? Maaf kalau ini lebih ngarah ke usaha Api dan Hali, karena saya memang susah untuk nyiksa Air. Lebih baik pas siap Air disiksa aja. Adegan Airnya, silahkan bayangin sendiri :v. Ini mah ga horror namanya QAQ maaf agak lama karena saya baru selesai ujian tes akademi masuk SMA favorit. Doain ya biar lulus TAT huweeeee udah ah daripada banyak bacot,**

 **Review?**


End file.
